


Punishment

by TimeTravelingPirate



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Masochism, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelingPirate/pseuds/TimeTravelingPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim's friendly banter on the bridge goes a bit too far, Spock dishes out his own consequences for Jim while on shore leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

It was no secret that Jim liked friendly banter and to tease his crew members. He especially loved to tease Spock. But it was more fun when Spock would play with him back, their verbal game. It was such a huge turn on and no one else seemed to catch on. Except maybe Uhura and Bones. But that didn’t matter. So it was with a coy face and a sly smile as Jim pressed lightly against Spock while they took on the bridge, his lips close but not too close to whisper into Spock’s ear.

“Admit it. You’re whipped.”

The Vulcan froze and narrowed his eyes slightly. Shock and frustration seem to swim in his eyes as Jim did nothing but smile.

“I have you tightly wrapped around my little finger.”

The narrowing of Spock’s eyes went a fracture further as he gave a sideways glance at Jim. The Captain did nothing besides thrust his hips slightly against Spock’s leg, which the Vulcan was surprised to find that Jim was quite hard and...horny. But he said nothing and retreated back to his work. Jim knew he had won that round and went to sit back in his chair.

xxx

Alpha shift ended and Jim went straight for the turbolift. Spock was quickly on his heels as well as the rest of the crew. Spock held up his hand and waved him off. A look of worry crossed over Uhura’s face but Jim shrugged his shoulders and ordered the lift to take them to deck five. Spock acted instantly.

A warm Vulcan body pressed against his. Eyes were tight as they glared at Jim. Wide spread hands came to rest on either side of the captain’s shoulders as a slight tremor of fear wavered across Jim as he clutched for the railing of the turbolift. 

“Uh, Spock.”

“You will define the word whipped.”

There was a beat of silence before Jim burst into a fit of laughter.

“Seriously? You’re upset about that?”

“Answer me.”

Jim swallowed and gave a nervous laugh.

“It means what I said on the bridge. That I’m in control and have you wrapped around my little finger when it comes to things like sex.”

Spock eyed him intently, mulling over the word.

“I am no such thing.”

Jim giggled. “Yes you are.”

“I promise you Jim, I will show you the definition of the word when we arrive down on the planet for shore leave. I am not whipped.”

“Okay.” He said, relieved when the lift chimed to inform them that they had arrived on their deck. Jim hurried off not wanting to face the stare down of a pissed off Vulcan.

xXx

The air was warm with a cool breeze. Most of the crew of the Enterprise had landed on the planet and had made their way to the beach. Jim was beyond excited about getting a chance to surf. It was rumored that the waves on this planet were something to behold. So he plopped his stuff down and was getting ready to go into the waves when Spock’s hand reached out to grasped his wrist.

“This way.” He said, tugging a confused Jim along to the wooded area that was just outside of earshot of the other Enterprise crew members lounging on the beach.

“What’s up, Spock?”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Spock spun him around and roughly pinned Jim against one of the thick trees that lined the wooden area. It wasn’t uncommon for things to get a little rough in their relationship so Jim worked to control the spike of fear that seemed to swell up inside.

“Spock.” he said tentatively as a very hard member pressed against his ass as Spock brought his lips to brush just against Jim’s ears.

“I told you I would show you what the definition of that word was, Jim, did I not?”

“Uh yes?” Jim squeaked.

“After a small amount of research I have come to the conclusion that you, are in fact, the one who is ‘whipped’. Now, admit it yourself.”

Oh. So Spock wanted to play it that way, huh? Well, Jim had no problem in joining.

“No.”

Spock hiss. “I warn you Jim, there will be consequences.” The Vulcan’s grip tightened slightly on Jim’s wrist as he pushed his hips forward, monstrous erection rubbing into one of Jim’s asscheeks.

“I’m sure I can handle whatever you dish out.”

“I will give you one more chance to admit the truth.”

“No.” Jim replied stubbornly.

“Very well.” Spock hissed as he pushed his body against Jim’s before he stepped back.

“Bend forward.” 

Jim didn’t move.

“Bend. Forward.” Spock’s words clipped. Maybe Jim should do as he was told or the consequences might not work in his favor.

Jim did as requested, bending forward so his body made a right angle. A Vulcan hand came to grip his wrist and hold them above Jim’s head while the free one tugged at the blue swimming trunks off the human as he pulled them down before he revealed his throbbing green member from his own swimming trunks.

“The consequences of your actions will not be pleasant. I will give you one more chance to admit the truth.”

The head of Spock’s cock pressed against Jim’s tight hole. The man sucked in a breath. Surely Spock wouldn’t do such a thing. Going in dry and….The thought trailed off and still, Jim refused to admit the ‘truth’ as Spock liked to call it.

“No.”

“Very well.”

Spock wasted no time as he pushed the head of his cock, which was dry, forcefully into Jim’s tight hole. The human let out a strangled cry before a warm hand came to clamp over his mouth.

“It would not be wise to make too much noise. We are still very close to the beach. Others will be able to hear you.”

Shit. Was Spock really doing this to him? Punishing him out in public and telling him to be quiet? Jim was in some serious trouble now.

The only thing the the Captain of the Enterprise had going for him was that Spock was going slow, for now. He gave little time for Jim to adjust to his size but he could already tell that some of his skin had split. At least now there would be a little lubrication. It may not be much but it was something.

“You continue to amaze me Jim and your stubbornness. You refuse to admit truth and suffer the consequences. I promise you, I will enjoy this greatly.”

Spock had leaned forward and whispered into Jim’s ear. God, that was such a turn on. It left Kirk shuddering in delight before he stiffened, Spock giving him a hard thrust. Jim could do nothing but bite down on his lip, and ride out, or rather, be ridden, by one pissy Vulcan who liked to punish him.

It hurt. He wasn’t going to lie. But Jim was also coming to the realization as Spock began to pick up speed, finding his prostate without much thought, he was also a sort enjoying it. Did this make him a masochist? Jim Kirk never thought himself as much but hot damn, as much as he body screamed at him to end the pain, this was all very dizzying and a major turn on. So much so he couldn’t help the low moan that seemed to fall from his lips without his permission.

“You must remain quiet, Jim.” Spock whispered as a hot hand came to clasp around the human’s shaft, giving it a subtle yank and earning another moan from Jim. But he cut this one short as he clutched to the base of the tree as hard as he could. What the fuck? He was taking it up the ass, dry and hard, while being jacked off, in public and he couldn’t do a damn thing about. There would be hell to pay after this. That is, if Jim could walk, after this.

Spock, finding this pace dull, ramped up speed and went in, balls deep, skin slapping skin, causing Jim to shake and groan quietly to himself. All the while, Spock’s free hand, because one was still clasped around Jim’s wrists, quickened their pace around his throbbing cock. Precum made it slick and the feeling immeasurable as he found himself bathed in pain and pleasure. He was close. The human could feel it as a fire began to pool in his belly and lick at his skin. He tried to arch his back but was held in place by Spock as he continued his rapid pace.

Jim was sure that Spock had become a pro now, at knowing when Jim was about to lose himself, so, it really was no surprise when the Vulcan slowed down his pace to something agonizing, pulling Jim back from the edge. This earned a very loud and frustrated growl. 

The warmth of Spock’s hand left his cock and pinched his lips.

“Be quiet.” He ordered before beginning a slow and torturous rhythm both in his ass and across his cock. But Jim had to admit that each time his prostate was hit and it felt heavenly.

Then, without warning, Spock sped up, faster than he had before.

Jim’s toes curled in the sand and his body twitched. He wanted to scream and yell but he couldn’t. They didn’t need unwanted attention but damn, everything felt so fucking good. Then, it all stopped as Spock slowed down again. Jim was getting really riled up now, being forced to feel good at Spock’s command. It was then the realization of the word whipped flashed before his eyes. That sonuvabitch. Spock really was making him whipped. Jim hung his head in defeat and Spock’s lips were by his ear.

“I see you have finally come to the realization that it is indeed, you, Jim, who is whipped. Now, admit it.” Spock's voice was soft, like the purr of a kitten and speckled with flecks of warmth.

Jim breathed and said, “You’re right. I’m whipped.”

He was rewarded but the sudden change in pace by Spock as everything soon became too much. The friction was too fast for human hands. His ass received a pounding of it’s life but it felt so damn good. He tried to throw his head back, anything, to release the pent up emotions and feelings that were causing his skin to feel like it was on fire. Damn Spock and public punishment.

And then he was riding the best orgasm of his life as he body shook and convulsed and he did everything in his power to keep his mouth shut as hot liquid squirted from his throbbing cock and hot cum slathered up his insides, making that motion a bit smoother as Spock continued to hum and thrust in amusement a few more times despite Jim’s protest and how spent his body felt.

Slowly and with the tenderness unlike anything Jim had experienced before, Spock slid out and brought Jim to his chest while with one hand, laid a blanket on the ground, under the shade of the palm trees, where Spock lay on the ground, bringing Jim with him to a very securing and tender embrace.

Jim’s body was still shuttering and recovering from the after shock of how amazing his orgasm felt. Not to mention he was quite sore. But the warmth and the afterglow were all that he needed as he curled into Spock.

“It would do well for you to remember, Jim, should you try anything like that again, this will be your punishment. Understand?”

He nodded his head. “Yes. Though, it was kinda hot.”

Spock gave him a look before the Captain broke into a wide grin. 

“You liked it, admit it.”

“Oh course. As did you.”

“Truth.”

The pair shared in a small intimate smile and kiss before lounging away on the blanket, enjoying the heat of each other’s body and the cries of a happy crew as they swam in the surf.


End file.
